bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Skilled Lance Noah
Skilled Lance Noah Skill 'Eternal Ambition (Nullifies all status ailments & slightly reduces BB gauge amount consumed during BB) 'Burst 'Noble Desperado (17 combo massive Water attack on single enemy & fills own BB gauge to max; Cost: 18 BC, DC: 17 BC) 'Brave Burst Rigel Resonance (20 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies (with a probable 10% damage based on enemies' remaining HP) & reduces damage taken for 1 turn; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 20 BC) *Noah's Brave Burst only fully fills BB gauge, not SBB gauge. About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Noah is the Summoner of the Regular Army. His personality turned harsh and cold towards other people since the day his squadron failed to slay Yugreia. That day, many of the squad members were killed during the raid against Yugreia and seeing that Noah was the commanding officer of the Demon Slayers, Noah's position was uplifted due to the blame that was pinned to him for such act. That is more the reason why he hates making friends with other people and prefers to work alone to make up for what happened during the battle with Yugreia. Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Noah provides status immunity to all allies. This is amazing as you don't have to worry about bringing an Anti-Debuffer. Status ailments are very common throughout the game that status immunity becomes such an essential part of squads. Noah also gives a 15-20% BB gauge cashback when BB is used. This is similar to Cardes's Leader Skill. However, this is not the same as BC cost reduction. When Brave Burst is activated, a little bit of the gauge fills up. This is pretty good as you will find that filling BB gauges is a bit easier. BB regen or BB filling units will benefit from this Leader Skill. Unfortunately, the 15-20% cashback isn't the best. The best in the game is currently Fadahl's Leader Skill, which gives a 25-40% cashback in BB gauges. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Bringing back infinite SBB units by making infinite BB units? Sure! Noah utilizes a 500% damage modifier. Granted that this isn't the best damage modifier and the Drop Checks are beaten by many other infinite SBB units, Noah can't really be compared to the other infinite SBB units in the current metagame. However, the BC cost of this BB is relatively low so it's easy to refill every time whenever you alternate between using BB and SBB. Despite having a low modifier compared to other infinite SBB units, this BB is one of the highest ranking damage multipliers for BB. It's quite unfortunate that this BB is single-target. While it makes sense that infinite BB/SBB units deal massive damage and refill to full gauge as a compensation for being single-target, BB gauges are relatively easy to fill compared to SBB gauges. However, it is nice to see that Noah's BB gauge can be filled even further as he gets a huge headstart in filling his SBB gauge compared to other units in the squad. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Noah utilizes a 400% damage modifier on his SBB. This is a pretty low damage modifier for SBB, especially with the fact that this is weaker than his BB. Luckily, this comes with a 10% chance of dealing 10% of the enemy's current HP. This can be both good and bad, depending on the enemy and how much HP the enemy has left. The lower the HP, the less effective this effect becomes. Even so, this isn't much of a reliable effect to take too much advantage of, but let's take a look at some enemies that can really take a huge punch from this attack. Let's take Afla Dilith from Trial 006 as an example. He has 5,000,000 HP. If you're lucky enough, you can easily chip away 500,000 of his HP and reach to the 90% HP threshold, which will deal 120-140% HP of the unit with the lowest HP. However, if we take King Sparky from Adventure's Prairie as an example, we can see that even for the easiest boss in the game, Noah has a 10% chance in failing to kill this boss with this SBB. Speaking of which, Noah's SBB is the only attacking SBB that has a chance of failing to kill a unit. If Noah has the -10% current enemy HP effect, he can never kill a unit. As low as the enemy's HP is, Noah needs to kill it with a normal attack, BB, or risk the 90% chance with his SBB. Now comes the 25% mitigation. This cannot stack with 50% damage mitigation provided by BB/SBB. Therefore, if you want to make use of 50% damage mitigation, provided by units like Darvanshel, Narza, Edea, and the like, you have to use Noah's SBB before using 50% mitigation or else Noah's 25% mitigation will overwrite the 50% mitigation. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Noah is okay to use, but not overly amazing. He has a 22 BC Drop Check on his normal attack, which is good for BB filling the squad. However, Noah's BB is single target. If Noah is the only one using BB, there will still be leftover enemies, ready to BB your squad to your ultimate demise. What about his SBB? It might be a fat chance to get Noah's SBB, unless your squad has a ton of Drop Checks. Even so, Noah has a 10% in chipping away 10% of an enemy or even enemies' HP. This is such a disappointment. The similar thing could happen just like with his BB. If Noah is the only one activating SBB, there will still be leftover enemies. As a Leader, Noah is practically almost useless. Status ailments are very rare in Arena and the BB gauge cashback only works when activating BB. Chances are that when your units activate BB, your opponent's units will already be dead before you take advantage of this effect anyway. Stats Score: 7/10 Noah's stats are very well-balanced. However, one disadvantage is that Noah is only available as a Lord type so there is no way to bend his stats with the type of your liking. His HP is relatively low compared to other units in the metagame since Noah lacks the Anima typing. In terms of typing, my type preference for Noah is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Usefulness Score: 7/10 Noah might be the commanding officer of the Demon Slayers, but his title doesn't mean that he is overpowered. Noah does serve a purpose in single enemy fights, where his BB can deal massive damage and his SBB could deal 10% of the enemy's current HP. However, there are situations where Noah may cause some trouble due to him having a chance of not killing enemies, especially the very weak ones, with his SBB. However, in Raid, since most bosses have high amounts of HP, Noah is a valid candidate to use, but only if you're lucky enough. 10% is still very unreliable, but can come in useful if you're lucky enough. Conclusion Total Score: 7.7/10 Noah is a reward for clearing RC3 and Owen is a reward for clearing RC5. What about Elise? Do you think she will be available as a reward for a future Grand Quest mission? We've seen Noah and Owen as Mock Units. Would you like to see Elise as a Mock Unit? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Noah! Do you like his backstory? How has he been treating you lately in the Raid Lobby? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Chrono Mage Elaina *Eclipse Sibyl Madia *Light Legend Atro Category:Blog posts